


Make It Count

by SokkasGirl



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkasGirl/pseuds/SokkasGirl
Summary: Trevor realizes that he's scared to move on from the team now that they have to follow Protocol Omega. He knows he needs to plan what his future is going to be like and realizes that there is one person on his team that he can't survive the 21st without.This was originally called Moving On but I felt that Make It Count was more appropriate.Spoilers for Season 3. If you have not watched it all the way through, DO NOT READ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you :) Also, I'm assuming that if you're here it means you've completed watching Season 3. So final warning if you have not watched the whole season, SPOILERS AHEAD.
> 
> This takes place between episodes 9 and 10. 
> 
> I want to turn this into a short fic with just a couple of chapters. I definitely wanted to write more than what I did so maybe I'll come back to it.
> 
> I do not own Travelers. If there are any inconsistencies with what happened please let me know. I only watched the season once and wrote this right after I finished watching. Also if there's an grammatical mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr. I'm still getting used to it but I have 2 blogs and like 1 follower lol. If you wanna check it out here's the links https://www.tumblr.com/blog/totallydarknerd and https://www.tumblr.com/blog/all-about-concerts
> 
> And if anyone could tell me how to link things without having to put the entire link that'd be great!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Everything was failing. The world was falling apart around them and there was nothing they could do about it. The Director had abandoned them. David’s last words, words that weren’t even his own, were fucking “Protocol Omega”.

Protocol was that they would go on to live their lives. Protocol 5 for the rest of their lives.That was Protocol Omega. 

Trevor always knew this would be his last life. Even if the Early Onset Temporal Aphasia hadn’t started to kick in, he knew this was it. He had been very much determined to enjoy it. 

Protocol 5 was fine when he knew he had missions to go on. It was fine because he had other people around him, his team- his family. But Trevor had moved out of his parents’ house. He was staying at Ops. But Ops wouldn’t really be a thing anymore. They were done. 

The group was spread out around Ops., resting after the horrific events of the day. Marcy and Carly took Philip’s bed and everyone else was lounging on couches or benches or sleeping uncomfortably propped up in chairs. 

Trevor wondered what Philip would do no that they were following Protocol Omega. Philip’s entire life revolved around the team. Unlike Philip, the rest of the team had other places to go. Trevor could stay with Philip, like he had been doing, but he supposed he should probably try to move into that house that his parents thought he already lived in. That would be his Protocol Omega. And Trevor vaguely thought that maybe Philip could go with him. 

Two people to cover rent was better than Trevor trying to cover it all by himself. He didn’t have a job, so he would need to get one. Philip would need one too. But if he got to keep living with Philip, even if they had to go the rest of their lives pretending they weren’t from the future, then that would be okay. Philip had been a constant in his life since day one. Out of the entire team, Philip was probably who he was closest with. 

And, if Trevor thought about it, this was his first life where he didn’t have his wife by his side. She was his constant companion and coming to the 21st without her, was one of the most terrifying things Trevor ever had to do in his crazy long life. 

But then he got here, and there was Philip. Philip dealing with a heroin addiction. Philip who seemed to know too much about everyone and everything. Philip who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders yet was one of the kindest people Trevor ever had the pleasure of knowing in his entire existence. So if Trevor wanted to continue living with Philip once they got everything shut down, who could blame him? Maybe it was selfish, but Trevor wasn’t sure if he could go on without him. 

Trevor pulled out his phone to text Philip. He knew it was silly but people did that all the time in the 21st, texting people who were within talking range. But it was the middle of the night, and Trevor didn’t want to risk waking anybody up. He wasn’t even sure if Philip was awake. 

_Philip, are you awake? _Was the text he sent and he heard Philip’s phone buzz from somewhere far away from the other side of Ops.__

____

____

Trevor just wanted to talk to him. This was his first time in his many lifetimes that he was scared of living. He had a vague idea of what to expect now that they were following Protocol Omega, but it was a scary thought that he’d have to go through life alone. There was no reason for the team to contact each other once they leave tomorrow. They could keep in touch, sure, but they wouldn’t see each other as much as they were used to. The thought of being away from Philip for an indefinite amount of time scared Trevor. So he made a decision. 

Trevor was gonna go through with it- asking Philip to move in with him, that is. He needed to. He couldn’t live in the 21st alone with little to no contact with anyone who knew who he truly was. Because tomorrow, they all had to go back to their Protocol 5. 

Trevor really did need to buy that house that Gary thought he’d moved into. Mac would go to the FBI and be a damn good agent. Marcy would work at the hospital and Philip, well Trevor still had no idea what Philip was supposed to be doing so hopefully he’d agree to move in with Trevor. Grace would go back to only being a guidance counselor, Trevor supposed he could also see her from time to time. And Jeff and Boyd would be cops and Carly had her own thing going on having moved into that nice apartment. And it seemed like, from what Trevor picked up on, she was really starting to like the traveler that was in Jeff’s body. Maybe Carly and Jeff would date. Who knew? 

Trevor was about to give up on Philip answering when his phone buzzed, startling him out of his thoughts. 

_Sure am, old man. What’s up? _Trevor smiled at the used of the old nickname. At least that would never change.__

____

____

_How are you doing? _Trevor figured it was best to start a normal conversation before jumping into what he wanted to talk about. He didn’t have to wait even a minute before another reply came through.__

____

____

_To be honest, I could really use a hit right now. I won’t have one, I wanna be done with that shit and I’ve been doing pretty good except for that one relapse._

____

____

Trevor’s phone buzzed with another message. _I just want this all to be over. ___

____

____

Trevor sighed. That’s something he was worried about. Without the team around to help Philip stay clean, would he be able to stay clean? If he and Philip lived together, then he could keep an eye on him. He could distract him when he was having really bad days and show his support and how proud he was of Philip each time he passed a milestone in his sobriety. He wanted to be there for him. 

_Me too._ Trevor sighed. He might as well get it over with. _I was thinking, maybe after all of this is over, we could move in together? My parents already think I’m living in that house, I guess I’d actually have to figure out a way to move in there now. But-_ Trevor’s thumbs hovered over the screen. Did he really want to confess what he had been thinking about? 

_____ _

_____ _

No. But also yes. 

_But I’ve gotten used to living with you. And honestly, I don’t think I could live in the 21st without you._

____

____

Trevor pressed send before he could overthink things. His heart was racing and his palms were getting sweaty. Trevor sat up straight on the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on and flung his phone away from him. He watched as it bounced on the couch cushion threatening to bounce its way onto the floor. He held his breath waiting for Philip to respond. 

What if he didn’t respond? What if Trevor overstepped some sort of boundary? What if he was too forward? 

Trevor hated that he was thinking this way. He had lived three full life times. He once had a wife and he’s had many many kids. His palms shouldn’t be getting sweaty over sending something as meaningless to life as a text message. 

Except, Trevor reasoned, it wasn’t meaningless. Philip’s reply would seal his fate. It would determine how Trevor lived out the rest of his life in the 21st. And not only that, he just really didn’t want Philip to say no. They were friends and they relied on each other. Philip had always been such a constant presence, always there when he needed him. His companionship was something Trevor had always valued. It had been a long long time since he had someone as close to him as Philip. The last person who knew Trevor, truly knew him, had been his wife. But she had died and now Trevor was dying... and now Trevor felt guilty for asking Philip to move in. 

Philip would have to go through what Trevor went through when his wife died. While the implant slowed things down, eventually he won’t come out of being locked in. If Philip said yes, he’d have to watch Trevor slowly die. 

Once again Trevor’s phone buzzing broke him out of his thoughts. He slowly picked up his phone and debated whether he should look at the text message or not. Philip had taken a few minutes to respond. Trevor wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be. 

Trevor pressed the home button on his phone and was greeted by Philip’s answer. 

_I’d love to move in with you. _Trevor let go of the breathe he didn’t even know he was holding. He tried to look around Ops to see if he could find where Philip was resting, but everything was deathly still and silent. Trevor looked back his phone to read the rest of the message.__

____

____

_I’ve gotten used to living with you too. It’d be weird if I didn’t see you all the time. I couldn’t live in the 21st without you either._

____

____

Trevor leaned back on the couch and allowed himself to process the text. Philip said yes. They were going to move in together. Trevor smiled. 

_I can’t wait. _Trevor couldn’t get past the giddiness he felt.__

____

____

_Me neither. Now get to sleep, old man. You old folk shouldn’t be up this late. It’s bad for your health ;)_

____

____

Trevor laughed a loud, sudden, and intrusive laugh. He was immediately shushed by who he thought was Mac. But he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that the Director had abandoned this timeline. Sure, they didn’t know if it was because they had succeeded or failed in saving the future, but now they could live normal lives. 

They never had the chance to do that before. In the future they had gone through training for years to be a crucial part of the traveler program. All their lives revolved around it. Now they just had the opportunity to live. And even if they failed the future, Trevor wanted to enjoy his life. It was his last one and he was going to make it count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I need to figure out where I'm gonna take this after the events of episode 10 take place, but I'm excited for all the possibilities. 
> 
> I only read through this once before posting it so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Please let me know if there are any.
> 
> I do not own Travelers.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was around 5 a.m. that Trevor woke up. He went to bed maybe around two, so he was far from feeling well rested. But something was wrong.

He quickly sat up from the couch and looked around Ops. It didn’t look like anyone else was awake. Trevor slowly stood deciding that since he was awake he might as well go to the bathroom. In all the excitement that happened, he couldn’t even remember the last time he used the restroom. 

Trevor quietly tiptoed his was through Ops, tugging Mac’s blanket over him when he saw it was on the floor, refilling Boyd’s cup of water that was nearly empty. By the time he made it to the bathroom, he realized that the only person he hadn’t checked on was Philip, but that was because Trevor never passed by him. 

The only other place he could be was the bathroom. So when Trevor got there, he slowly peered inside. The door hadn’t been closed all the way and he needed to check if Philip was in there. 

He was. 

Philip was gripping the edges of the sink and through the mirror’s reflection, Trevor could see that his eyes were shut tight. His face was pale and his hair was tied up, strands falling all over the place. 

Slowly Trevor opened the door just enough so he could squeeze through it. Philip was in defense mode the second Trevor went to open to door. Before he could process what had happened, Trevor’s back was pressed up against the wall with Philip’s pushing back against his chest with his other arm raised to punch him. 

Trevor immediately raised his hands in surrender and Philip let go looking a little shaken. 

“I was going to punch you,” Philip snapped. 

Trevor just nodded. “I know.” Philip moved back to the sink and turned it on. He let it run for a second before splashing his face with water. Trevor went to close the door completely before standing behind Philip. 

He looked at their reflection trying to imagine what people thought of them when people saw them out together. Their hosts were pretty similar in age and he supposed they were both what would be considered attractive by 21st century standards. Especially Philip. 

Trevor watched as Philip stood with his eyes close, his head tilted up and water running down his face sliding to his neck. Yes, Philip was definitely attractive. There was no doubt about it. 

Trevor leaned forward to turn of the sink, ignoring the fact that now his chest was pressed up against Philip’s arm. 

When he stood up straight again, Philip was staring at him in the mirror. 

Trevor’s brain short circuited. 

It was moments like these that he really hated being in a teenagers body. It had been too long since he had been this young. The last time he had been this age was when he was in his original body. 

And now because of his hormonal teenage brain, all his thoughts were focused on Philip, Philip, Philip. The way his hair looked when he wore it up. How much he wanted to run his fingers through his hair and run his hands down his sides. He wanted to touch his stomach and caress his face. He wanted to bury his face in Philip’s neck and hold him. 

So Trevor gave in and did one of things he wanted. He pulled the hair band out of Philip’s hair and watched as it fell over his shoulders. Philip didn’t protest. He watched Trevor through the mirror as he started to run his fingers through his hair, trying to get all the knots out. 

The air was silent and fragile and Trevor could hear Philip breathing. His breaths were coming out rapidly. His chest was moving up and down, up and down much faster than it should. It took Trevor a second to realize that he had been staring at Philip’s chest holding his hair tightly in his hand before Trevor snapped out of it and continued to comb through Philips hair. 

Trevor thought for a second that he could also hear Philip’s heartbeat pounding in his ears only to realize that it was his own. 

Slowly, Trevor gathered all of Philips hair in one hand, trying to make sure he didn’t miss a single piece. He took the hair band from around his wrist and concentrated on tying up Philip’s hair. 

Trevor stepped away from Philip when he was done. He was afraid he might do something else to Philip if he stayed standing so close. He was also afraid that Philip would let him. 

They stared at each other in the mirror for a good minute. Neither of them wanted to break the moment. But someone had to. They couldn’t just stand there all day. 

Trevor was the one who broke the moment. He cleared his throat and stepped even further away. He knew he needed to say something, but all he could manage was asking Philip he was okay. 

He insisted he was, even though his face flushed slightly and he shifted on his feet. 

“Are you sure? You’re up kinda early.” Trevor placed his hands in his pockets, needing to do something with them to keep them from fidgeting. 

Philip scoffed. “Says you.” Philip gave him a pointed look and Trevor relented. 

“You were looking kind of pale,” Trevor commented. 

“Yeah, uh,” Philip sniffled wiping under his nose. “I told you, I’ve really been needing a hit.” 

“Then let’s meditate.” It was more of a command than a suggestion. But Trevor knew that once Philip really focused on the meditation, it helped a lot to focus his mind. 

Philip shook his head in protest. “Meditation’s not really my thing-” 

“Bullshit. You know it helps,” Trevor insisted. “I’m sure your withdrawal and the whole seeing multiple timelines thing on top of David dying on top of Protocol Omega isn’t doing something good for your mental health.” Trevor took a breath, slowing down. “You need to refocus. I promise it’ll help.” 

Reluctantly, Philip agreed to meditate. They stayed in the bathroom since it was still very early. Yesterday had taken a toll on everyone and neither of them wanted to disrupt anyone else’s sleep despite not being able to sleep themselves. Trevor used his phone this time as a timer, despite preferring the one that had a likeness to a chicken, and he and Philip sat facing each other on the ground each sitting criss cross. 

“Twenty minutes, okay?” Philip nodded and Trevor told him that it was time to close their eyes. “Focus on your breathing. The monotony of the pattern will help your brain refocus.” 

“You don’t need to tell me that, old man. You’ve said that before.” Philip was clearly agitated. Trevor never had the chance to figure out the exact reason why Philip couldn’t fall asleep, just that he was craving heroine. Trevor knew there was something else on his mind. 

“Close your eyes, Philip,” Trevor commanded. 

“How do you always know when they’re open?” Philip wondered. 

Trevor held back a laugh and replied, “Magic.” Trevor could practically feel Philip roll his eyes, but he closed them nonetheless. 

“Just breathe.” They sat in silent for the complete twenty minutes. Usually Trevor would have to stop to refocus Philip’s attention. Philip normally had trouble focusing but this time he was silent and didn’t interrupt once. Trevor focused on the feeling of Philip’s knees so close to his. They were almost touching and this time it had been Trevor that needed to remind himself to focus. 

When the timer went off, quiet so as not to wake the others, Trevor startled out of his stupor to see Philip staring gently at him, much more relaxed than he previously had been. 

“I told you it would help,” Trevor whispered, held in a trance by Philip’s eyes staring at him filled with a peace that wasn’t normally there. 

“Thank you.” Philip smiled a little half smile, all lip and no teeth. But Trevor could see in his eyes how grateful he was for the help. Trevor smiled back, shy and almost embarrassed under the attention, which was a new thing- he didn’t embarrass easily, and stood up grabbing his phone. He turned off the timer that he forgot he hadn’t turned on and stretch. Philip watched him from the floor. 

“We should probably hit the hay,” Trevor suggested. “The others will be up soon and we should rest while we can.” Philip nodded and pushed himself off the ground. 

The both paused at the bathroom door, both knowing they should leave but neither wanting to leave the other. Then Trevor realized something. “I really hate to do this,” Trevor hesitated, “But I had originally gotten up to use the bathroom. I still really have to pee.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Philip opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. “I’ll, uh, talk to you late then. We need to figure out the new living arrangements and stuff.” 

“Yeah, we do,” Trevor agreed. “Get some rest, Philip.” 

“You too, Trevor.” Philip smiled and turned away. Trevor slid the door close before he could watch Philip walk away. He had called him Trevor. 

For some reason, that made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm sticking with my theory that once the Director abandons a timeline, that timeline still exists. I've seen some theories that when a timeline is abandoned that timeline disappears and while that's a cool theory idk if buy into it. But also there are things supporting that theory from the previous 2 seasons. Anyway, I don't know. Honestly we won't really know anything unless the show comes back for a season 4.
> 
> Anyway, this is probably my least favorite chapter that i've written so far. It's definitely not very fluffy definitely more on the angsty side. It takes place after 310 so ya know, gotta deal with the aftermath. And I did change the rating of the story to T.
> 
> I do not own Travelers. Enjoy! :)

The day had started out with so much promise. Trevor and Philip were put in charge of clearing out Ops and Mac had said they could stay there as long as they needed until they got things sorted out. The whole team was supportive of Trevor and Philip’s decision to continue living together, agreeing that it was what was best for them both. Because, sure, Trevor had his parents, and with Protocol Omega he’d be seeing a lot more of them, but other than them, he only had his team.

He had been looking forward to starting a new life with Philip and really experiencing everything the 21st century had to offer. Maybe going to a club and dancing the night away. Or drinking too much and waking up with hangover, he had never had one of those before. He wanted to go to the movies or to a football game. He wanted to go to a fair and play those stupid games and try to win a stuffed animal. He wanted to go on a picnic to an open field or go camping under the stars. Trevor just wanted to experience everything he never got to back home. And he wanted to do it all with Philip- with his best friend. 

But then 001 got into Jeff and took Marcy. But then Marcy killed herself to keep 001 from getting a backdoor the the director. But then Grace told him the long way to get to the Director anyway and now 001 was everywhere. 

So they sent Mac back to stop 001 from ever coming to the 21st. And then what? At first they were worried their entire timeline would disappear. Was it one continuous timeline that once Mac stopped 001 from going to the 21st, would everything that happened to them, never have happened at all? Or would it create a different timeline? 

Trevor assumed either it created a different timeline or it would take a while for Mac’s actions in 2001 to even touch them in 2018. Either way, he didn’t want to think of it much. They were either going to all disappear or they would be stuck living in this hellhole timeline. And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Now it was just Trevor and Philip and Grace and Carly left of their gang in this version of the 21st, which Trevor had decided was easier to think about than his entire existence in the 21st disappearing. 

Mac was gone and Marcy was too and while Mac was living in a timeline where there was no 001 and no impending nuclear war, or so Trevor hoped, and the rest of them were stuck living with the aftermath of their actions. 

There was no Director to contact them or help them. 

They were stuck. 

And Yates was not happy. 

She almost had them arrested, after everything but to come in and tell everyone what happened, but she ultimately let them leave. Trevor knew it wouldn’t be the last they saw of her, but she was giving them a break and they needed to take advantage of that. 

Philip had logged onto the deep web one last time to request a clean up crew. Trevor had watched them pick up Marcy’s lifeless body and cover her up. He had even helped them clean up her blood. He had watched as Mac and Jeff’s bodies were hauled onto a gurney and pushed out of the room and Trevor realized that Carly didn’t know what happened. They would have to tell her about it. She deserved to know. 

Trevor debated telling her over the comms but he decided it would be better to tell her in person. So he called her and told her to meet at Ops when she got the chance. He called Boyd and told her to meet them there too. 

Philip drove the three of them back to Ops, well it was just a garage now- nothing special about it- because Trevor was too numb to drive. He had seen a lot of death in his time. But everything had just happened too fast. 

His entire world had imploded and he couldn’t dig himself out of the dark hole he found himself in. 

0115 had spent lifetimes preparing to go back to the 21st and save the world. He wanted to do good and help his people. Instead their mission had failed and everything he had ever worked for in his life had lost all meaning. 

Once at the garage, nobody spoke until Carly and Boyd showed up. The Philip and Carly thought it would be best to remove the comms since they weren’t 21st century technology and they needed to immerse themselves into the century. 

Trevor pretended not to notice the worried glances Philip and Grace threw his way when he shrugged off the suggestion let Carly and Philip decide for the team. 

Trevor was usually the one to keep an upbeat attitude about everything. He was always the one who was able to calm everybody down after something horrific had happened- events like today’s and like yesterday’s. 

But Trevor couldn’t focus on anything and it was only when Boyd punctured Trevor’s skin to remove his comm that he felt anything. 

He hissed as she dug around and gently pried it from his neck. She stitched and bandaged him up neat and quick then moved onto Carly. Trevor tried not to think about how it should have been Marcy taking their comms out. But Marcy Warton was dead. No- traveler 3569 was dead. Marcy was the person they took over. Marcy had already been dead. 

3569 was dead and 3468 was living their life in another timeline. A timeline where they had yet to go to the 21st. Trevor wished he could have followed Mac into that timeline. And he supposed that he could, but he couldn’t get in the way of that timeline’s Grand Plan, if there were an abundance of timelines like Trevor was hoping there were. 

Hopefully the Director made some adjustments and everything would be fixed and there was some version of himself living one life with his wife and kids in a beautiful colorful world. One with no Traveler Program or Faction. A world where everything was good. 

Trevor took a deep breath. Everything would be alright. 

It had to be. 

“So, now what?” Carly asked. Her neck had just been bandaged and Boyd had moved on to treating Grace's injuries. 

“Protocol Omega,” Trevor croaked. “There’s nothing else we can do.” Trevor didn't miss the way Philip's head snapped in his direction when he spoke. 

Carly shook her head. 

“I don’t want to live here if I can’t be with my son.” Carly stood up from her place at the table and stormed off towards the computers where Philip was seated. 

“What’s everybody saying on the deep web?” She asked, looking over Philip’s shoulders to read the monitors. 

“Everybody’s signing off. The Director is done with this timeline. Unless people want to join the faction, they’re going to be living their Protocol 5 until they die,” Philip replied, allowing Carly to take his seat. He walked over and took a seat next to Trevor, and Trevor ignored him, watching as Grace winced as Boyd placed a bandage on her forehead. 

“Do you want me to take your comm out?” Philip asked Boyd. Boyd shook her head no and Trevor tried not to feel bad when Philip looked mildly hurt. “I know I’m not a doctor, but-” 

“It’s not that,” Boyd interjected gently. “I still need to contact my historian. They lost their phone a while ago and this is the only way I can contact them. You guys have to figure out your plan as a team and we need to figure out ours.” Boyd gave Grace a firm pat on the shoulder and started cleaning up her medical supplies. 

“You have my number if you guys ever need anything. And Carly, I know since Grant isn’t here your FBI cover isn’t going to work anymore. If you would like a job at the police department, I think you’d be a wonderful addition to the squad,” Boyd offered. Carly smiled but declined the offer. 

“I’m thinking of actually becoming a real FBI agent. We have plenty of contacts there, despite Grant not being here anymore. I should be able to weasel my way in. Thank you though.” Boyd nodded and picked up her supplies. 

“Well I suppose I’ll see you guys around.” Boyd waved goodbye and the team mumbled their farewells. And after a quick warning of caution from Philip, Carly left not too shortly to head over to FBI headquarters to see if she could reason with Yates. 

“She’s either really brave or really stupid,” Trevor mumbled. Philip shook his head. 

“She’s just Carly.” Trevor couldn’t argue with that. 

“You sure you doing okay, old man? You’ve hardly said a word since we sent Mac back.” Philip turned to face Trevor and it took everything Trevor had not to turn and face him too. 

“I guess just after everything, with the bombs and the whole mess the Faction created, it’s just going to be hard to live a normal life.” Trevor couldn’t help the feeling of hopelessness that washed over him. The last time he felt this hopeless, he had joined the Traveler program. 

“Even after last night, things had been starting to look up,” Trevor confessed. “But I guess I just realized all the shit we’re going to be dealing with and Yates will still be breathing down our necks and now Marcy’s dead and Mac is gone and I just don’t know what to do.” Trevor felt the crack in his voice before he actually heard it. The pressure building up behind his eyes made him feel like a child. He was over 100 years old, he shouldn’t be crying. 

“Trev,” Philip said softly, “nothing’s changed from this morning.” Before Trevor could interject with just how much everything had changed from this morning, Philip placed a hand on Trevor’s leg and continued. “We’re still going to move in together,” Trevor closed his eyes. “We’re still gonna experience the 21st like we planned. It’s just that now, things are a little different from how they were when we got here.” 

Trevor felt it deep within him, the moment Philip placed a hand on his back. It was big and warm and grounding and Trevor focused on it. Philip was here and he wasn’t going anywhere. The 21st they were living in was a complete shitshow and it was because of the Traveler Program and the Faction that things ended up the way they did. 

They couldn’t fix anything they had set out to, nothing that mattered anyway. But hopefully Agent Grant MacLaren in whatever timeline he was living in managed to fix things for the better. At least one of them would get to see the future they all had been working to build. 

“We’ve just gotta keep moving forward, Trev.” Suddenly Philip’s hands were gone from his leg and his back and were gently pulling Trevor’s hands away from his face. Trevor didn’t even remember putting them there. 

Philip was staring at him with such intensity and sincerity that it made Trevor shiver. “It doesn’t do us any good to focus on things we can’t change.” And with that, Philip went to shut down the computers, leaving Trevor to sit alone at a much too empty table with nothing to do but watch after Philip. 

And Trevor realized that maybe things could be okay. He had Philip. And he had Carly and Grace and even Boyd if they needed her. They would figure out how to live in this messed up timeline that they created. They would thrive. And Trevor knew it would all be fine, just so long as Philip was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I freakin' just love Philip and Trevor. They're my favorite characters and I ship them so much!!! This fic obviously wasn't a get together sort of thing but I definitely want to take it there. My theory is that since Mac went back and changed the timeline, doesn't that mean that Trevor, Philip, Carly, and Grace are still in the timeline that Mac left?
> 
> That would mean that they would all have to go living their lives as if they never knew Marcy or Mac or David or Jeff and deal with the aftermath of everything that happened.They would be living their Protocol 5 for the rest of their lives. Which means, now what? I think Philip and Trevor would get together, or at least stay close friends. Obviously if there's a season 4, if Mac wasn't killed in 9/11, then it would probably follow him but it'd be a different timeline. There might not be anymore 0115 or 3326. But honestly we won't know unless there is a season 4. So fingers crossed! And anything that comes after this chapter is just what I think would happen in the timeline we've been following.
> 
> Thank's for reading! :)


End file.
